Lost Pearl
by nina amina
Summary: Hawaii starts digging up her mother's past to find out who her father is, but sometimes the past is better left in the past. Can Hawaii except the way her mother thought about the countries, and will she except who her father is?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**

Prelude: The Lost Pearl's Daughter

Hawaii or Lola as her adopted family the Jones often call her sits at the window looking out at the garden her family keeps. The Jones are not your average family, the are a collection of personifications. The personifications are of the states of America and America as a whole. Hawaii is the youngest of the states and appears to be about twelve years of age.

Hawaii's mother was a country and died a while back; she was beautiful and well desired, but had only one love in her heart. That love was..is little Hawaii's biological father, though many theories have been stated around all of them were off base. Because Hawaii's mother was stubborn she got into a lot of trouble with the many male countries that wanted her.

In the end America made the Hawaiian Islands Lola's mom his territory, starting her undoing. Lola was already born by that time but was never shown to America in fear of him hurting the small babe on accident. But he never found her or even found out about her until Hawaii was ratified as a state. Back to Lola as she sits at her window.

Lola frowns and pulls out a small black and white photo that is slightly faded from time. Her mother had told her that her father had a photo just like it. Lola called America daddy but knew he wasn't really her didn't have the photo, the photo is of a young woman not even twenty-five years old, she has dark hair and eyes and pale skin in the black in white picture. In her arms there is a small bundle of blankets, with a cubby baby face poking out of the top, the baby is small with dark hair and eyes that seem to sparkle though the picture.

The picture is of Lola and her mother, her father has the match to it. If she could find which country has this picture's copy then she'd be able to meet her father and put her mother's last wish to rest, but this was going to be a big job for a small child. The first thing she'd need to do was dig though her mother's journals, that Hawaii hid a long time ago.

Lola sighs and stands up, "I might as well get started." with that she begins packing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter One: Humble Beginnings**

**Okay I'm going to give you some info about this fanfic. First of all each chapter will start with Lola reading out of her mothers journal, then switch to the time frame of that entry. This story contains some Dark/Evil! Japan and America in latter chapters. You have been warned.**

Hawaii gets off that plane at Honolulu and hails a taxi to bring her to her hotel. After checking in she leaves for her hiding place that she stayed in after her mother died. It was a grove of palm trees with many different types of edible plants. In the very middle is a tent like shelter. "Home sweet home," Lola says bushing the bug eaten cloth away and entering the small shelter. There wasn't much inside, a small wooden chest, and a bag in the corner as well as a make-sift bed.

Lola goes over to the wooden chest and pulls out a small golden key. She puts the key into the keyhole on the chest. She turns the key and looks inside; there is a leather bond journal on top the paper in it yellowed with age. She pulls it out carefully and opens to the first page where her mother wrote down her life story in the native tongue.

XxXx (Lola's mother's POV in the past)

I look up from where I was sleeping, the sound of a language being carried to my resting place. I get up and sneak though the forest, which is easy for me to do because of my small body. There on the shores of my home are strange people, with an odd floating piece of wood.

I get closer curious about these strangers. I'm on the edge of the forest now and they still haven't seen me, then I fall out onto the sand, and give a small whine of pain as I do. The people look over at me and begin talking n their strange tongue again, I sit up and stare at them too afraid to run. One of them, a young man with his hair in a pony tail approaches me. It's then that I come back to my senses and run, fling into the jungle with the man chasing after me.

"Come back, aru," he calls in a tongue I can understand. I stop and turn to look at him, he's smiling kindly at me. "Is this your home, is there anyone else here, aru?" At first I don't reply because I am too shocked at how kind his words are. look closer at him taking in the details, eye color, stuff like that. He has brown-goldish colored eyes, and dark almost black hair, he also looks kind of girly. "Yes," I finally reply deciding I could trust him. "I live here, I'm the only one here as far as I know."

"You must get lonely, aru." "A bit, but I have the birds too keep me company. I'm the Hawaiian Islands, who are you?" "I'm China, how about you come with me to my homeland too meet my brother Japan?" "Okay," I agree, taking the man's hand, and walking back to the beach with him.

XxXx

Lola stops reading and sighs lying down on he makeshift bed. Her mother was all alone on these islands just like she as at one point. Lola's eyes begin to droop, and she falls asleep.

XxXx (Lola's dream)

Lola lays on the bed next to her mother she looks about three, and her mother smiles at her as she wakes. "Aloha, my little princess. How did you sleep." "I slept okay mommy." "Good," her mother says brushing a piece of hair out of the little girl's face. "Mr. America is coming today you know what that means right?" "I have to hide in here and make no noise." "Yes, my little princess aren't you smar-," suddenly her mother starts coughing, the coughs are painful and cause her to shake. "Mommy?" "Don't worry sweetie it's just a little cough." "Okay mommy," little Lola snuggles close to her mother ad falls back to sleep.

XxXx

In the real world Lola wakes up as her dream self falls asleep. She remembers how her mother always told her she was fine no matter how ill she got. Lola knows why her mother did it, but can't help but feel a bit mad at her mom. Always shielding her like she couldn't take the truth, even though she as physically young, she was lot older then she looked. She picks up the journal and starts reading once again.

XxXx

I walk with Mr. China too a big room, there's a man wearing a weird hat on his head sitting on a strong thing as there. "Who's that," I ask China. "That's my emperor stay here while I talk to him, okay?" "Okay," I agree and stay put while Mr. China goes up to his emperor. They talk in that strange language that I don't understand, after a while Mr. China comes back over to me. "Well Hawaiian Islands you can stay with me and my family, aru." "Thank you Mr. China."

"It's nothing; now let's go meet my family, aru." "Okay!" We walk out together and he brings me to a large house, and I can hear lots of yelling and commotion going on inside. "This is where you live?" "Yes aru, and from the sound of it my siblings must have destroyed the place while I was away." "You're siblings don't sound very responsible," I tell him bluntly.

"Well they are children, like you, aru." "If you say so Mr. China." Mr. China opens the door and inside the place is a mess, here's a small hyper looking boy sitting on the floor with other children around him. The hyper boy sees us before the others and hopes up and yells, "I claim your breast, de-ze!" He grapes where my breast would be and I do the natural thing; I kick him where it hurts.

"Aaaa,' the boy screams causing all the other children to look over at us. I smile sweetly, "Hello, I'm the Hawaiian islands, pleased to meet you." "You kicked Korea in his soft spot," a small girl says. 'Well he violated me, it was only natural." The girl laughs, 'I'm Vietnam, that boy you kicked is Korea," she pauses and points to another of the children, "That's Japan, and next to him is Thailand."

"Hello," I say. "Everyone meet your new little sister, I found her land way out into the ocean, aru." "Sister? You never said anything about me being in you r family. Besides I don't think I could see you as a brother, how about a well respected teacher?" "But you'll be living with us right," Vietnam asks. "I guess so I don't really have anyone to go back to."

"So you'll be staying!" "Yes." "Miss Hawaiian Island," Japan says, "Will you sit by me at dinner?" "Sure," I reply slightly confused, about why he's asking me this. I notice his cheeks are slightly red. "Mr. China I think Japan might be ill, his cheeks are red," I say. China laughs when he looks over at Japan, and pats my head. "Silly, he isn't sick, aru." I was very confused but decide to drop it. Mr. China leaves the room leaving me with the other children. Korea had recovered and sits far way from me, glancing over at me every now and then.

I sit there rather awkwardly watching the other kids play not really willing to play with them since I don't know them. After a while Japan comes over, "Will you drawl with me?" "Sure," I reply and go over to where he has set up scrolls. We drawl until Mr. China comes to get us for dinner.

XxXx

Lola stops reading and stretches out as she stands up. "I should go back to the hotel I already have an idea of who my father might be…Even if I don't want to accept it." Lola sighs and puts the journal back into its box. She takes one last look around the room before looking around again. After she takes that last look around she leaves and heads back to the hotel.

**I hope that I didn't confuse you guys; any way can you guess who Hawaii/Lola's father is yet. If not that's okay it is only the first full chapter. Wish me luck on the next one. Adios, nina amina. **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Two: Be my Best Friend?**

Lola heads back to her hiding place first thing in the morning. As soon as she gets there she begins to read from her mother's journal again.

XxXx

"Hawaii-Chan,' I hear someone calling me. Only Japan calls me that. I'm not sure when he started to call me that but that's what he calls me. "Go away Japan, I'm trying to sleep," I grumble in response." "But China wants you t help cook dinner, Hawaii-Chan please get up." "Okay, okay I'm getting up," I sit up and stretch. "Tell Mr. China I'll be out in just a minute." "Okay Hawaii-Chan," I can hear Japan walking away and I sigh, as I get out of bed.

I brush my hair with the comb Mr. China gave me, and then get dressed. I leave my room and head to the kitchen to help Mr. China with his cooking. I come into the kitchen and smile at Mr. China. "Hello Mr. China I'm ready to help with breakfast." "Thank you Hawaiian Islands how about you start cooking the rice and I'll make the crullers, aru." "Okay Mr. China." We start making breakfast, and I finish my part rather quickly. "You're done, aru. Go get ready to eat." "Okay Mr. China."

I nod respectfully at my caretaker and run off to get ready. I run not really paying attention because I'm rather hungry and want to get ready very soon. I run right into Japan. "Oh Hawaii-Chan," he blushes and it makes me blush too. "I apologize I didn't see you there." "It's okay Japan it was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"No, no it was my fault." 'You're too modest Japan." 'W-well…" "Bye Japan I've got to get ready to eat." "Okay Hawaii-Chan." I smile politely and run off to my room to get ready. Five minutes latter I exit all ready to eat with the rest of Mr. China's family. I leave the room and head to the dinning room to see that everyone was already there.

"Sorry I'm late,' I say taking my seat beside Japan. "Its okay aru,' Mr. China reassure me. "Thank you," I mutter, and we all start eating. There's the usual family chatter, but I don't join in today. Japan seems to notice but doesn't say anything. Sooner than I realize breakfast is done and Vietnam and I help Mr. China clean up. "Big brother," Vietnam says, "Why do we have to help with the food everyday?" "Because you two are my little helpers, aru.' As we finish up Mr. China smiles at us, "Go play with the other kids, I'll finish this, aru."

We smile at him and run off, to go find the others. Japan is sparing with Korea out in the courtroom. "Want to watch Korea get his but kicked by Japan again?" 'It never gets old,' I reply. We go out side and Japan and Korea both have bamboo rods and are prepared to fight. "Hawaii-Chan," Japan calls, 'Will you be the judge?" "Sure Japan," I say and grab the white flag. "On three," I tell them. "One, two, tree," I call out and drop the flag.

Japan flies at Korea and their rods clang together. I watch carefully, watching their every move. Korea goes to hit Japan's legs, and is blocked. Japan twist up, nearly disarming Korea. Korea is slightly off balance from the twist and Japan takes that to his advanced. He slashes at Korea's legs causing him to fall, and then once he's on the ground he jabs him in the chest.

"Game" I call, pulling Korea to his feet as Japan turns away. "Nice job Japan," I say. "Thank you," he mutters. "Hey would you like to spar with me?" "With you Hawaii-Chan?' "Yeah with me, please?" "Sure Hawaii-Chan,' he replies and Korea gives me his bamboo rod.

"Vietnam, you are the judge this time okay?" "Okay Hawaiian Islands." Vietnam picks up the flag and counts down, "One, two, three." She drops the flag and Japan comes at me. I block, and thrust towards his mid-section. He twists his rod blocking me. He brings the rod up high and hits my shoulder. I hit low smacking the side of my rod agents his shins.

"Round one is over," Vietnam says. Japan bows respectfully to me and I nod back to him. 'Begin round two, in three two one, begin!" She drops the flag again and we fly at each other again. I throw a wrap that hits Japan's back. Japan doesn't blink but hits me in the back of my legs. We keep fighting up until a round six that's when Mr. China comes out side. "I think this should be called a drawl, aru." "Oh Mr. China, I didn't see you there."

"It's no surprise you didn't you and Japan were so focused on your fight, aru." "It was only a spar," Japan says. "Is it time for lunch already?" 'Why yes it is, aru. Time to go inside, come kids." "Awe, but big brother!" "No buts its time to come inside and eat then start your lessons." "Okay," we comply and go into the house. Lunch is already set out on the table for al of us, and I sit where I normally do.

"Hawaii-Chan," Japan says softly. "Yes?" "Will you be my best friend?" "Sure Japan, we'll be best friends forever," I promise him. "Forever is a long time, Hawaii-Chan even for a nation." "Don't you rust me Japan?" He doesn't reply and suddenly becomes very interested in his rice. I just shake my head at him and go back to eating my shrimp.

XxXx

"Mommy sure did have a lot of fun with the Asian nations. May be I should go find Miss Vietnam they seemed to be very good friends," Lola muses out loud and puts the journal into the bag she brought with her.

'I'll take the next flight out," Lola decides, yawning. She gets up and walks back to her hotel thinking about the way her mother viewed the nations she came in contact with so far. "Maybe I'm letting America influence my point of view a bit too much," Lola muses. She gets back to her hotel room to see she has about a hundred missed calls and texts. Mostly from Alaska and America. She sighs and calls Alaska back. 'Hello,' Alaska asks picking up on the first ring. 'Hi Alaska its Hawaii did you need something?" "I finally got Father America to let me go visit Mother Russia you'd like to come with me, da?"

Hawaii pauses, most of Russia was in Asia so she would be able to talk to some of the countries that knew her mother growing up. "Yeah I'll gladly go Alaska! I'm at my home state right now so I'll take the next flight in." "Okay I'm leaving in a week, da? So just be sure to get back by this time next week."

Hawaii just smiles at her adopted sister and best friend. She was a sweet but slightly misunderstood girl to say the least. "Bye Alaska I'll call you latter." Hawaii places her pone down and plops onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling she can feel sleep calling to her, but was slightly unwilling to answer. Slowly oh so slowly sleep takes her, and she willing goes to its arms.

XxXx

'Mommy who's that man," Lola asks her eyes wide. "He's an old friend," Hawaiian Island replies. "But mommy he seems scary." The man in question was a Japanese man with black hair, red eyes, and a black outfit. He stands outside the house looking around. "Lola listen to me the second he comes inside run, run into the forest and don't look back no matter what you hear." "But Mommy-" The man enters the house and Lola's eyes get wide, 'Mommy." "GO Lola run," her mother pushes her out the door and pushes her outside.

XxXx

Lola wakes with a start tears in her eyes, "Mommy," she mutters tears in her eyes.

** Well my fans I love the irony 'sure Japan we'll be best friends'. Ha let's see how that goes for you. You'll see what I mean latter, and yes that man Lola was asking about is Dark Japan. Well until next time. Goodbye and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Three: Meeting with the Asian Nations**

Lola smiles sadly out the window, watching clouds fly by. "Mother Russia will be surprised t see me," Alaska says. "You mean you didn't tell him you were coming?" "No, it's more fun that way, da?" "Yeah," Lola agrees, after all she was planning on surprising the Asian nations with a visit. "The plan will be landing soon," the pilot says over the loud speakers. "We'd better buckle up, da?" "Yup!"

The two buckle up and the plan lands smoothly. As soon as they get off the plan Alaska pulls Lola out of the terminal to the baggage claims then outside. "Let's see if I remember correctly Mother Russia's house is this way,' Alaska says, pulling Lola behind her. "Alaska it's been years since you last were at Russia's place how do you know he hasn't moved?" "Because I know my mother Russia, da.' "Okay, you got me there but can you not pull on my arm I'm afraid you might dislocate it." "You worry too much Hawaii," Alaska counters smiling widely. "Here we are!"

They stand outside Russia's huge house, and Lola feels very small. "Now what," she whispers. "We knock of course." Alaska goes right up to the door and knocks, they hear the sound of foot steps and Lithuania opens the door. "Alaska?" "Hello Lithuania I didn't know you were at mother Russia's house!" "I'm only visiting," he replies, 'Who's your friend?" 'Oh her," Alaska says, pointing to Lola who stands awkwardly next to Alaska. "That's Hawaii, my best friend."

"Hello," Lola greets. "Hello, are you two here to see Russia?" "Yes I finally got Father America to let me see Mother Russia!" "Well then, come inside." "Mother Russia~," Alaska yells dragging Lola inside the house. "Alaska," Russia asks looking up from his bottle of vodka. "Hi mother Russia I came to visit!" "You came to become one with Mother Russia, da?" "Mr. Russia I actually only came because I need to talk to China and the other Asian nations he raised. Could you bring me to China's house?"

"I'd like to spend time with my little Alaska, but I'll make sure you get there. Lithuania!" Lithuania comes in shaking slightly, "Yes Mr. Russia?" "Will you take her to China's house for me?" "Sure Mr. Russia, come on Hawaii, let's go to the car."

XxXx

"Thanks for diving me here Mr. Lithuania,' Lola says as she gets out of his car. 'Are you sure you don't want me to stay until you're done with whatever it is you came here to do?" "No I'll be fine, I'll fine my way back when I'm ready. Goodbye." "Bye Hawaii, be safe." Lola just smiles and wave's goodbye as Lithuania dives away. _'Well it's now or never, Lola,' _shethinks to herself, walking up the steps of China's house. It was odd in a way trying to understand her mother's past in order to find her father. She knocks on the door and hears a lot of sounds form the other side.

"Someone get the door, aru!" "Doors originated in me de-ze!" "Please they obviously need to talk with us." "Then you go get it Japan!" The door flies open, revealing Japan and all the other Asian nations Lola's mother talked about in her journal. "Hello," Lola says, waving at them, 'Well most of you probably already know me but just in case, I'm Lola Jones the current personification of Hawaii."

"Hawaii-san what are you doing here?" "Well you see I've been going though some of my mom's old stuff and came across this journal," Lola says, showing the Asian nations the journal. "The journal mentions all of you, and I was wondering, because I was really young when mom dies, if you could tell me more of what she was like?"

"Of chores, aru," China says. "Come inside." Lola smiles in thanks and enters the house, slightly uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. "So what does this journal of her's say about us," Vietnam asks. "Well if you'd like I could read you a passage. I was planning on reading some latter anyway." 'That would be nice, aru.' 'Start when ever you're ready Hawaii-san."

XxXx

I laugh at Japan he'd fallen out of a tree when trying to get a kite. "Japan you really should be more careful," I say as I help him too his feet. "Hawaii-Chan you try climbing up to get the kite." "Okay Japan I will," I laugh and start climbing up the tree. I reach the kite and pull it down, the jump down landing on my feet. "You shouldn't show off, Hawaiian Islands it's unbecoming, aru," China says as he comes outside with the other children.

I laugh, "But it's fun so who cares if it's unbecoming!" China shakes his head, and lays out the scrolls he brought out with him. "Okay let's go over the charters, aru." "Btu I want to go swimming," I laugh and run off. "Hawaiian Islands,' China calls after me. I stop and laugh again, "Come on let's go swimming!" I run to the river and jump in, smiling and waving at the others as they think about jumping in as well.

One by one they jump and I splash them as they do, soon it's just Japan and China watching us swim. "Oh come in don't be so irritable!" I call up to them giggling. Then they shrug and jump in as well. I laugh again and dive down touching the bottom of the river before coming back up.

We all laugh and I float on my back until Japan comes over, "Aloha Japan you need something?" "No Hawaii-Chan I was just swimming by." "You were staring, why do you do that Japan?' "N-no reason Hawaii-Chan," Japan stutters in reply and swims off. 'I think you might have embarrassed him, aru," China says. I turn and look at him confused. "How so Mr. China," I ask.

"It's obvious that Japan has feelings for you, but do you return them?" "I-I don't know." "Well maybe you should think about that Hawaiian Island." I frown and watch as Japan sits on the shore, looking a bit sad. I swim over to him and walk up onto the shore. "You know it really is fun being with you guys," I tell him. "That's good Hawaii-Chan." "Japan, why do you call me Hawaii-Chan?" "Well 'Chan' is an honorific for teens or lovers."

"Lovers," I repeat, unsure I heard him right. "Yes, Hawaii-Chan lovers, you're my best friend, please remember that." With that Japan gets up and walks away but that didn't stop me from seeing the bright redness on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Japan," I mutter and run into the forest. I sit there looking up into the canopy. "You know running away from your problems doesn't solve anything, aru," China says. "Mr. China how is it you always find me?" "A good caretaker always knows where all of his charges are at all time, aru." "I don't think I'd be a very good caretaker then," I say, sighing. "Let's go home, aru," China says picking me up and carrying me back to the house. All I could think was I hope he doesn't notice my blush.

XxXx

Lola stops reading and yawns. "I'm sorry I'd keep going but I'm very tired. Would you like for me to start again tomorrow?" "Yes, aru," China says, "you can sleep in my room tonight I'll stay on the couch because all the guest rooms are full." "Than-" Lola yawns cutting herself off. "I think you should get to bed now Hawaii-san," Japan says.

Lola nods and gets up only to fall down. "It seems that I'm too weak to stand," Lola laughs. China smiles sadly at her and picks her up and carries her into his room. Then he lays her on the bed and leaves. Once she was safely in bed the Asian nations talk among themselves. "Hawaiian Islands was so free," Vietnam says sadly. "Her daughter is sweet," Korea says. "She seems to be a lot like her mother, aru," China agrees. Japan says nothing blushing. "Well we should go to bed now, aru." They all agree and head off to bed.

**Japan has a crush on Hawaii-Chan, Hawaii-Chan doesn't know if she can return these feelings. This isn't going to end well is it? Well at least they'll still be friends, right? Any ideas of who her father is yet? Feel free to vote on my poll for who it is.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter Four: Meeting with the Asians Day Two

China and Japan were the first two people up the next morning and they stared at each other across the table. "Yao," Japan said softly, "She's really digging deep to find out who her father is." "She'll have to stop sooner or latter Kiku. We won't tell her anything we don't have to, Lilinoe's secret went to the grave with her." "I understand Yao, I won't tell her a thing." "I know it seems wrong Kiku, but it's for the best." "I know Yao. I get it...I really do." With that Japan rose and left the room. "KIKU!" China called after him, but he was already gone. "Kiku it's not what you think it really isn't." China sighs looking up a the ceiling before pulling out a picture from his pants pocket. He looked down at it, it was the same picture Lola had, only in slightly better condition.

"Oh my Lilinoe, Lola is getting so close to finding out I'm her father. Yet I'm not sure she should know, after living with America so long...She doesn't even know me anymore." A cool breeze goes though the kitchen and China looks about. There were no open windows anywhere in the kitchen though. "That was odd...How very odd. Things seem to be happening that shouldn't in this old house..." After a bit loud voices drifted though the house, telling China that the other Asians nations were awake. He sighed figuring he'd have to face the truth sooner or latter and went into the living room where they were all gathered. "Sorry for taking so long to get here," he said softly. "That's fine China," Lola said a small smile on her lips. "I feel like today will be the day I find out who my father is!" All the nations smile at the small state. "Well go ahead," Japan says softly, handing her the journal. "Thank you, Japan." She smiled sweetly and opened to where she left off. "Here we go this is where we left off..."  
XxXx

After the incident at the river I began to notice changes in myself, I became more moody and began to get breasts and one day I began bleed from well down there. IT was frightening and I kept it a secret from China. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't like it. Japan noticed some of my changes, and told China who to say the least was very irritated with me. "Hawaiian Islands," China says, smiling softly. "Don't worry everything you are going though is completely normal for a girl your age." "Really," I ask looking up at him worried. "Shi, it's a sign that you are no longer a child but a young woman." "Really that's cool," I say my eye shining brightly. "Shi now go clean up the your room and then wash up for supper." "Yes teacher!" I run off to go get cleaned up smiling sweetly the whole time. I felt wonderful, knowing this was all natural and I wasn't going to be treated like a freak because of it. I washed up and then headed back towards the house, only I got lost because I wasn't really paying attention. I was too happy and wasn't looking where I was going. I ended up far north, as too how far I wasn't too sure, but it was dreadfully cold and snow was everywhere.

The flowers in my hair, it was sunflowers that day, almost blew off with a gust of wind. It was cold and I was lost so I wasn't too happy with my situation. I wondered lost in the snow the clothing I was wearing not fit for such harsh weather, so it wasn't long before I began to sneeze and cough. "Are you okay miss," a boy about my age maybe a bit older asks, he was dressed in thick furs that looked very warm. "N-no, I-I'm lost, and m-my t-teacher d-doesn't k-know I wondered off." "You poor girl, come with Russia, I'll take care of you," he says taking off one of his many layers of coats and laying it around my shoulders. "T-thank you, Russia." "You're welcome. You'll come to my house, da? That way my sisters can give you something warm to eat. Also what's your name?" "I-I'm H-Hawaiian I-Islands, and h-how do you d-deal with t-this cold?" "You learn to live with it," Russia replied and lead me off toward his home. "Thank you for being so kind to me," I tell him shaking from the cold as we enter the small house. "It's no big deal, da? You can pay me back latter, da?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to repay you. Until then take these flowers," I remove the ring of sunflowers from my head and give them to him. "As a token of my gratitude." He smiles and calls, "Big sister, little sister I'm home and I brought a guest." A lovely woman with large breast appears from another room, and so does a smaller girl younger than me, they all look alike with the same slivery hair and purple-blue eyes. "I'm Hawaiian Islands" I tell them as Russia sits me in front of the fire. "Hello Hawaiian Islands, I'm Ukraine." "Hello I'm Belarus." I nod and say, "Thank you for allowing me into your home." "It's nothing, da?" I nod again and the four of us have dinner together, and enjoy each other's company.

"Well I should try to head home," I say. "Teacher will be worried and so will all the children I live with." "Well at least let me help you find your way home, da?" "Sure," I agree and we walk out of the small but cozy house, towards where I came from. It wasn't long before I found myself in China's back yard. "Thank you," I tell Russia. "I can find my way from here." "Okay, I hope to see you again one day Hawaiian Islands." "I hope to see you again too," I say smiling as he walks away. I sit down tilting my head happily, he had seemed nice very nice. Though sad as if he wasn't happy with the land he represented.

I just sat there staring at where he disappeared, it was about twenty minutes latter when China appeared. "So did you enjoy our visit with the northern country of Russia?" "How did you know that's where I was?" "Like I said a good caretaker always knows where his charges are at all times. Even when they don't know where they are. Russia is a sad country he just wants friend but everyone around him fears him." "Why?" "Because his country is cold therefore he is too." "I guess that makes sense," I nod looking up at my teacher. "Come inside the others are worried about you." "Okay China." We walk inside and together we explain where I had been for the past few hours."

XxXx

Lola stopped, "Well look at the time. It's time to eat lunch." All the nations nods and head to the kitchen where China cooks and everyone eats quiet. As soon as they were done L:ola asks, "Can we go back to the reading?" "Sure," Korea says jumping up and heading to the living room. "I'll be in in a minute," China tells Lola after everyone but him and her have left the room. "Okay I trust you," she says, and leaves the room.


End file.
